early_morningfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanohi
Mask of Transformation Allows the wearer to adopt a secondary, Rahi-like form at will. This form is based on the spirit of the wearer and cannot be decided by the wearer. The secondary form will reflect the strength of the wearer, and so the noble form transforms the wearer into a small, weaker form. Mask of Endurance Allows the wearer to maintain any state of physical exertion they can attain almost indefinitely, and also raises pain tolerance threshold somewhat. The noble form raises endurance less and does not increase pain tolerance. Mask only affects physical activity; it will not affect expenditure of elemental energy. Mask of Fake Death Allows the wearer to enter a state of stasis for a prolonged period of time, during which they will be indistinguishable from a corpse. A wearer of a mask of scavenging could see through this illusion, as no life force could be drained, as could a wearer of a Kanohi Rode. Although the façade may be dropped at will, while comatose, the wearer is paralyzed and has limited ability to monitor his or her surroundings. Mask of Storage Allows the wearer to maintain a pocket dimension in which objects may be stored. The storage space, while large, is ultimately finite, and the wearer must remember what is in it in order to retrieve it. Overly large objects cannot be placed in it. Mask of Weakness Detection Allows the wearer to determine weak spots in inorganic material, even those deep within a large structure. The noble version cannot see as far into a structure to determine weak spots. Mask of Swarms Allows the wearer to control large numbers of extremely simple-minded beings, particularly Rahi insects. Noble version can only control smaller numbers of insects. Mask of Amnesia An immoral mask, due to association with Makuta. Temporarily dulls the memory of beings in proximity of the wearer, making it difficult to remember who they are or what they are doing. Prolonged exposure to the mask can permanently erase memories. Wearers are often considered mysterious, as it is difficult to clearly remember encounters with them. Mask of Storms Allows the wearer limited, non-elemental control over the weather. Use of the mask can create rain, wind, lightning, snow, hail, and other weather effects in the local area, though the exact results are unpredictable and cannot be controlled. Although the results are temporary unless the wearer continuously maintains them, the wearer cannot calm the storm at will. Noble version will make storms of shorter duration. Mask of Climbing Allows the wearer to stick perfectly to almost any surface, allowing them to climb with ease. Noble version cannot cling to particularly slick surfaces. Mask of Communication Allows the wearer to instantly communicate with beings they have met before, even over vast distances, so long as they have a rough idea of where they are. Mask of Bravery Allows the wearer to banish all fear from the mind, however, it requires intense concentration. Mask of Energy Projection Allows the wearer to create blasts of energy. This energy comes from their own physical strength, and so bodily exhaustion will result from overuse of the mask. Mask of Poison Immunity Gives the wearer resistance to all forms of poison in the Matoran universe. Mask of Replication Allows the wearer to create more of any substance they have contact with. However, only the substance itself can be replicated; the shape of the original object will not be. Complex substances cannot be replicated, however, their constituent substances can. Mask of Contamination An immoral mask, due to association with Makuta and difficulty in turning it off. Allows the wearer to speed the growth of microscopic organisms in the nearby area, allowing them to cover and even consume targets. Mask of Vacuum Survival Allows the wearer to survive the airless and pressure-less void of space or a prolonged period of time. Also gives some resistance to extreme heat and cold. Mask of Freezing Gives limited, non-elemental control of ice, allowing the wearer to freeze objects at will. Mask of Untraceability Allows the wearer to completely cloak their presence, making them impossible to track by scent or energy signature. Mask of Heat Vision Supplies the wearer with powerful heat vision. Mask of Memory Allows the wearer to perfectly recall anything they saw or heard while wearing the mask, or to more clearly remember things experienced without the mask on. The Noble version does not affect memories made while the mask was not worn. Mask of Telescopic Vision Allows the wearer to use great telescopic vision, far exceeding a telescopic eyepiece. Mask of Weight Control Allows the wearer to increase or decrease their own weight to become as light as a feather or as heavy as a mountain. Mask of Pain Allows the wearer to create pain in a target. An immoral mask. Mask of Bestowal Allows the wearer to grant a power of their own to another being for a temporary but not overly brief period of time. Mask of Power Robbing Allows the wearer to gradually drain another being’s powers, weakening them and ultimately leaving them powerless. Powers will begin to return after contact is broken. Mask of Anticipation Allows the wearer to determine the powers an opponent has before they are used. However, the wearer will not receive insight into any nuances of more complex powers, and if an opponent has a large number of powers, it would be necessary to behold them for an extended period of time to observe all of them. Mask of Tunneling Allows the wearer to tunnel at great speed. The mask is useful in that it is not elementally specific; for instance, a Toa of Earth could easily tunnel through earth, but not as easily through ice or metal, whereas using a mask of tunneling, any of these are equally easy to tunnel through. Mask of Electroreception Allows the wearer to perceive electrical and other invisible energy fields. Mask of Detonation Allows the wearer to imbue an object with energy, rendering it explosive on impact. Mask of Scrying Allows the wearer to hear and see what a target hears and sees. Mask of Recovery Allows the wearer to heal much faster. Mask of Elasticity Allows the wearer to stretch great distances. Mask of Tracking Allows the wearer to psychically mark a target, allowing them to track that target any distance. Possible gives the power of an energy hound. Possibly redundant to Elda, although that one is chiefly the Mask of Life. Mask of Parabolic Vision Allows the wearer to see around them 360 degrees. Mask of Swamp Makes solid ground spongy. Mask of Navigation Allows the wearer to determine the best path to a place provided they have had contact with an object or other being that has been there. Cannot be used to find specific objects or landmarks, unless the wearer knows that they are in a particular location and can find that location. Mask of Imitation Allows the wearer to copy a target’s skills. Mask of Madness Inspires madness in the target, making them wild and unpredictable. An immoral mask. Mask of Fatigue Makes the opponent tired and slow. Mask of Intimidation Mask of Sharpness Mask of